-6918- The Hidden Expression
by Sadistic Demons
Summary: YAOI : BoyxBoy. No like, Don't Read - 6918 - 10 Years Future - R&R After being sent to the future, defeating the Millefiore Famiglia. Hibari Kyoya wants to visit Nami Middle School, before returing to the past. Though unexpectedly, a certain Illusionist finds him, and as much as Hibari hates Mukuro Rokudo. Hibari depsises the fact that only this illusionist, can fufill this need.


**_Title:_**** The Hidden Expressions.  
****_Rating: _****M  
****_Pairing:_**** 6918 / Mukuribari / MukuHiba**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own. Mukuro or Hibari, or Hitman Reborn... (Sadly.) The two belong to Amano Akira-sensei. But I do own this fail of a yaoi fic. Though if I did own KHR... There will many Canon pairings. :3

**Note: **First MukuHiba fic. So.. Might not be that good.

* * *

_It was raining. The water droplets tapped against the window, the obsidian orbs stared at the darkened sky. The frown laced on his usual annoyed face. He may not show it, but this boy was lonely. If he wasn't fighting, he was napping. If he wasn't napping he was noting his surroundings, seeing if anything has been misplaced, or destroyed in his precious Nami Middle school. Though lately, The president of the disciplinary committee has had another interest. obsession. Whatever you might call it._

_Mukuro Rokudo._

_His new obsession. A dangerous illusionist known for breaking out of prison with his disciples, and causing havoc. Havoc that at first made this boy, despise the illusionist. Havoc that had caused students of this boys precious school, including himself, dangerous wounds. Havoc that was unacceptable on many of this boys terms._

_This boy was Hibari Kyoya._

* * *

"Mukuro!"

The name was called, angered at annoyed. The nerve of this illusionist to show his face near his precious school. Let alone in his own room, especially for the disciplinary committee members. To show his face after that one episode. After injuring himself, as well as fellow students. That is a lot of nerve.  
Said person had turned to face the caller, the two coloured eyes, as usual stared at the irritated obsidian one's, ever so calmly with a cocky smirk across his face.

"Oya~ If it isn't Hibari. Kufufu."

"Don't act like your are here by mistake!" The raven-haired retorted. He hated this illusionist. His smirk. His laugh. His overly attractive eyes. The long blue hair, with those spikes that resemble a pineapple. _So that's why the herbivore was called Pineapple... _He thought to himself before quietly mumbling to himself, scolding himself, for thinking so much on this man. "Why are you here?"

"Kufufufu. Can a man not just pass by?"

"No."

The bluenette's smirk soon changed to a frown. He was not pleased. He knew Hibari was antisocial. A person who didn't interact. Did things on his own terms. Though, after so many years. Ten years. The illusionist thought - no he was hoping maybe, just maybe, this guardian had changed slightly, like the others. And yet he was sadly mistaken. Hibari wasn't ready for the sudden movement of the other occupant, as he soon found himself, trapped between, the desk, and the blue-haired mist guardian.

"Oi. Move!" Hibari glared into the red-blue eyes as Mukuro smirked. "Move or I'll bite you to death."

"Kufufu~" The illusionist smirked, before taking a hold of the younger ones chin. "Please. Kyoya. That would be inevitable."

Hibari growled at the elder, his teeth grinding together, as a small flush of pink grew across his cheek, as the bluenette slid his hand around the raven-haired guardians waist. Hibari was just about to retort, but the pair of lips from his greatest rival, had stopped him, and Hibari had found himself, willingly kissing the said illusionist back. The boy's arms wrapped themselves around Mukuro's neck, as Mukuro pulled the skylark closer. Dragging his tongue teasingly across, the kids lower lip, causing Hibari, to gasp quietly, giving Mukuro the chance to slip his tongue between the boy's lips.

A small moan, a sweet sound to the illusionist's ears came from Hibari, when their tongues pushed together, slipping over and sliding against each other, before, the bluenette pulled away, leaving a flustered and slightly irritated, Hibari panting. The string of saliva being the only thing connecting them together. Mukuro smirked, as his red-blue eyes, stared into the clouded obsidian orbs. Eyes full of an emotion, none would see on the usually calm, cool and collected Hibari. An emotion that Mukuro, and **_only_** Mukuro was allowed to see. Allowed to create, on the guardians face.

"Oya~ Kyoya, how will you bite me, if you are so flustered?"

"S-shut up Herbivore!"

* * *

Mukuro laughed quietly once more, before leaning over the raven-haired boy. A small whimper came from the said boy, as he felt the illusionist's teeth graze over his ear, whilst, his hand pushed against the mans chest. The head soon dropped, when, the warm hands slipped under his shirt, one still wrapped around his waist, as the other traveled slowly, up his body. The fingers, traced over every curve, line until they had reached one of the sensitive spots on the younger's chest. Hibari let out a small gasp, as Mukuro softly kissed the back of his neck, grazing the spot with his teeth, like he had done to the boy's ear, once more causing the skylark to let out a small whimper, though this one was mixed with a pleasurable moan from the small pinch, to the male's nipple.

"S-stop." A small tremble came from beneath Mukuro, as he continued to mess around with the younger's nipples. "M-mukuro...Ngh."

Hibari trembled, this was wrong, Mukuro was his rival, an enemy, a person he despised. Yet, every time, he turned into a puddle of liquid, every touch, kiss, word. Just the sight of the said illusionist, turned Hibari into a pile of messed up feelings. He hated the man, but loved his touched. He hated the mans words but loved his voice, his laugh. Hate the smirk, but loved his whole body. He hated. _**Him**_. But then... Hibari knew, he loved Him. He loved Mukuro. Only he could do this to him. Only Mukuro could break his cool and collective stance, expressions. The one personality everyone see's. Only Mukuro can create this expression, only **_he _**could fulfill his needs.

A soft, and yet loud-ish moan came from the confused skylark, as he soon felt Mukuro teasingly grind against him. Hibari felt himself lean more towards the desk beneath him, his hands trying to grip the oak-wooden surface. His nails scratching the surface. His cheeks flustering more darker. The faint whisper of his laugh, his breath ghosting over his ear alone, just made the boy turned to liquid, made him whine quietly. Wanting more. Hibari never thought that he would act so needy in his life. That he would need to rely on another person ever again.

Mukuro on the other hand, was enjoying this all too much. The hand that was wrapped around the youngsters waist, soon ran over Hibari's naval, as it reached the hem of the flustered raven-haired's trousers. Quickly undoing the button, teasingly his slipped his hand past the boys trousers. A pleasurable moan soon left Hibari's mouth, as his head lifted when, the warm hand wrapped around his length. Hibari moaned out the mans name, causing Mukuro to faintly shiver in delight. Hearing him moan out his name, it was a wish that was finally granted. Not once would he would want the boy to call out another persons name, ever. Hearing his name was the only thing he wanted to hear. Only he wanted to make Hibari feel like this.

* * *

"Hnnnghhnn... D-don't..." Hibari gripped the blue hair, as well as the edge of the desk, he was now sitting on, as Mukuro push his tongue over the tip of the boys length, lapping the pre-cum, as he did so. "M-mukuro...gn" The skylark whined his name, as he trembled more, gripping the blue hair more. "I-i can't... Gnnh."

"Kufufu... Not yet Kyoya." A small whimper came from the boy, as Mukuro could feel the slight glare coming from the latter, though it was a weak glare, that soon disappeared when he grazed the tip of the raven-haired boys length causing the male to let out another lovely sweet moan. "Oya... Kyoya." He ran his hand up and then back down the shaft of the boys length, before taking the whole of it, into his warm carven once more, causing Hibari to finally release his warm seed into the illusionist's mouth, moaning the said name along with it.

Swallowing the warm, liquid, he released the boys length, standing up as Hibari turned away utterly flustered. Mukuro soon turned the flustered face, and obsidian orbs towards him, before kissing the boy once again, slipping his tongue into the guardians mouth, as Hibari could taste the saltness from the release he had made a few moments ago, his hands trailed down to the illusionist, shire, undoing each button, as Mukuro helped him off the desk. Once more, they both parted, leaving just a string of saliva connecting them together, from the tips of their tongues. Mukuro, soon wiped the drool, from the corner of the guardian's face, as Hibari, soon took the man's fingers into his mouth, willingly - shocking the illusionist at the same time. Yet, it also lead to a smirk appearing on the bluenette's face, as his shivered again, from the tongue covering his fingers in saliva, just before he took his fingers back.

"Oya. Kyoya... What's gotten into you...?" His hand moved down to the boys entrance, after the said male, had willingly bent over the desk - again, shocking Mukuro. He slowly pushed one of the coated fingers into the boys entrance, as Hibari winced slightly, and trembled, but as the second one had been pushed in, joining the first, Hibari moaned, with a hint of pain, whilst Mukuro leant over the boy, and nibbled on the his neck, distracting the boy, as his scissored his entrance before, slipping in a third. "Kyoya, relax." Hibari hissed at the elder, before quietly moaning. His moan was filled with pleasure more than pain, now, which gave Mukuro the verification, that he was probably ready.

* * *

Hibari turned his head, to look over his shoulder, as Mukuro positioned himself behind the younger. His hands firmly gripping the waist of the raven-haired, before his slowly pushed his way into the boy. The skylark, whimpered and moaned in pain, his eyes tightly closing, as Mukuro quietly groaned, at the tight-fitting. He leaned over the boy as, Hibari quietly panted with ragged breaths, letting out a few whimpers, and moans of pain, as Mukuro patiently waited for him to recover from the pain, as well as become used to the length of himself.

"M-mukuro..."

Sensing that as the signal, Mukuro soon lifted himself back up, and gripped Hibari's hips, before pulling out, and then thursting back into the youngster. Letting out a groan, as he heard the skylark moan with pleasure, Mukuro continued to repeat the movement over and over again.  
Hibari soon felt his vision turn white, as Mukuro thrusted his length inside of him, hitting the nerves, causing the once, calm guardian, to moan in pleasure, and lean against the desk for support, as Mukuro grinned slightly, and continued to hit the spot repeatedly, until he felt the raven-haired male, tense up, and tremble slightly.

"M-Mukuro! Hnngh.."

"K-Kyoya."

He murmured into the male's ear, as they both groaned, Mukuro releasing his seed inside of the younger, as Hibari dug his nails into the surface, as the white liquid, soon was released and displayed itself down the desk. As they rode out their orgasms. Mukuro laughed quietly as his nibbled on the youngsters neck, whilst Kyoya quietly mumbled that he would soon bite him to death, the next time they met, and Mukuro just replied that he would be looking forward to seeing the flustered expression once more.

Hibari had fallen asleep, and Mukuro placed the skylark, onto the black couch, before cleaning up their mess, and giving the raven-haired boy, a gentle kiss, before disappearing.

"Untl next time. Hibari. Kufufu~"

* * *

**_Soooo~_**

**_What'chu think _v.v;_ I don't think it was that good._**

**_Hibari.. Seemed so OOC, and Mukuro I couldn't help but chuckle whilst writing it. I think I blubbered too much as well._**

**_Uggghhh _v/v_ Its terrible right?_**

**_Please review~_**

**_x Aki-chan x_**


End file.
